Lovers Need(semi-permanent hold)
by Ashton. colt
Summary: A mission to stop Shego sets in motion a chain of events that will change both of their lives forever. on hold sorry to the one person who read this my life is in no state to be writing, and I kinda lost inspiration for this story...
1. Chapter 1

Beep beep. Beep beep. Hey Wade, what's the sitch? Hey KP, there was a break in at downtown Middleton. Ok, I'm on it, Wade, will Ron be their. Kim asks as she runs to her locker to put away her books and get her spare mission outfit.

Sorry KP he's still in Japan with Yori Training to master his Mystical Monkey Powers. Wade says over the clicking of the keys on his keyboard.

It's alright Wade, I guess i'm doing this one on my own.

-KxS-

Would it kill people to clean their vents every once and while! Kim says to herself as she climbs through the vents of the jewelry store. As Kim reached the end of the vent shaft she was in, she began to hear the all to familiar voice of a certain green skinned Villainess.

"This is the last time I owe that blue skinned pervert a favor. I swear the next time I see him I'm gonna burn his balls off!" As Kim began to prepare to attack shego she saw an all to familiar green flash and suddenly found herself falling our of the vent. Flipping in mid air so she would land on her feet, she was immediately forced to jump to the side to avoid a kick from shego. However as she dived out of the way Shego quickly grab her leg and attempted to throw Kim at the wall. However as Kim approached the wall she used her momentum to kick off the wall surprising shego and giving Kim the opening she needed to tackle shego. As they both hit the floor Kim grabbed the shoulder of Shegos catsuit.

As soon as Shego recovered she Kicked Kim off of her. As Kim was kicked she tightened her hold on shegos catsuit causing it to tear do to the force of Shegos kick revealing the majority of Shegos arm and left breast.

As Kim flew through the air the side of her sweater got caught on the corner of a display case and tore a large portion of the sweater off revealing the majority of her midsection as well as some of her right breast. As a result of hitting the display case it shattered revealing the gold and platinum necklace with ruby and emerald gemstones lining the chain and a golden dragon with platinum highlights two large gems as the eyes, on the left an emerald and on the right a ruby.

As both Kim and Shego stood up they both couldn't help but stare at the new holes in the others clothes or more specifically what was revealed by said hole.

"Wow princess you know if you wanted me to take my clothes off all you had to do was ask."shego said in a highly seductive tone causing Kim's face to become as red as her hair.

As Shego began to laugh at Kims blush, Kim began to run towards Shego but quickly tripped over the dragon necklace causing her to fall on Shego who still hadn't recovered from her laughing fit meaning Kim fell directly on top of Shego.

As Shego fell she tried to reach behind her to keep herself up right but only managed to pin her arms behind her back. However as Kim fell she put her hands forward in an attempt to stop her fall but hadn't accounted for the fact that shego was below her and instead of stopping her fall the ended up groping shego. As Shego feels Kim's hand on her breasts she began to moan. In a panic shego bites Kim's neck to stop herself from moaning louder and Kim hearing her. As Kim felt Shegos teeth bite into her flesh she instinctively squeezed harder on Shegos breasts and tried to move her knee forward so that the could push away from shego, but instead ended up pressing her thigh into shego core causing shego to free her hands and bite down on kim harder. The new spike of pain from the bite caused Kim to rub her knee against Shegos core with even more force in an attempt to get free. As Shego felt the new wave of pleasure move through her she hooked her arms under Kim's pinning kim in place and causing Shegos hand to grope Kim exposed breast and causing shego to let out a soft moan. Kim now used her leg which was now between both her and shego to force herself away from shego and causing Shegos nails leave 4 shallow scratches on Kim's side.

Now free Kim began to stand up and run out of the jewelry store in a state of extreme confusion and slight arousal completely forgetting about shego and her mission.

Once Kim got home Kim heard her mother call out to her from the kitchen.

"Welcome back Kimmie cub how was your-."

KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE WHAT IS THAT ON YOUR NECK!!! as soon as she heard her mother's question her hands immediately went to where shego had bitten her on the neck, and quickly quieted her mother and attempted to explain what happened to her neck but left out some parts and added others in order to keep her mother from asking more questions.

Once Kim finished with her mother she quickly headed to her room and began to undress to take a shower. While Kim was in the shower she went over her fight with shego in her head.

Once Kim got to the point where she fell on shego she began to feel her arousal grow until she started to grope herself slowly lowering her hands until she reached her core and slowly slipped one finger into herself and used her thumb through stimulate her clit. As she continued she slowly inserted another finger into herself and began to pump them into herself at an increasing speed while she softly groping herself while remembering how Shegos hands had felt on her breasts until finally she reached her climax and spoke one word. -Shego…

-Shegos Apartment-

Once shego got back to her apartment she immediately headed to her bedroom to change out of her catsuit and noted the large hole on the side exposing her left breast and arm.

Once out of her catsuit shego headed to her bathroom to take a shower before going to bed. While waiting for the shower to warm up shego replayed the fight in her head. Shego notes all the flaws in kims fighting style. As as he is replaying the fight she openly admires kims form through the hole in the sweater. Once shego got to the part where Kim had tackled her she couldn't help but focus on the warmth of Kim's breasts in her hand and the sensation of Kim's knee rubbing against her clit through her catsuit. As shego waits for the water to finish warming up she begins to feel a warm liquid running down her inner thighs. As shego notices this she begins to insert two of her fingers into her core and slowly pump them in and out of herself as her mind begins to show images of Kim.

As shego continues she begins to quicken her speed as she starts to squeeze her breast harder until she finally reaches her climax and screams Kims name as she comes onto the floor of her bathroom.

Once Shego finished she began to wash herself off and finish her shower and uses her glow to quickly dry off and lays down to sleep promising herself that Kim will be hers and only hers…

END OF CHAPTER ONE.


	2. Chapter 2

As Shego woke up and began makes herself breakfast. She began to think about the previous days events as well as the promise she had made to herself the night before.

As shego finished her cereal and started to wash her bowl out she decided that she would go through with the promise she had made to herself and claim Kim as her own. With her choice made she left fer kitchen and began to get ready for her day. Opening her wardrobe she took a minute to admire the Photo of her princess and her it the photo booth from the time she had spent as Miss Go.

As Shego finished getting dressed she began to think of ways to claim not just Kim's body but also her heart. As she circled through ideas she immediately ruled out brainwashing, and blackmailing Kim, she wanted more than just Kim's body she also wanted Kims heart. Eventually she decides to simply go for it and just get Kim and stop procrastinating.

With her choice made she made her way to her door grabbed her keys and left towards middleton high while mentality preparing herself.

Once shego arrived at Kims school Shego she used her status as miss Go to gain access the main halls and to Kims locker remembering the photo of her there. Upon reaching Kims locker Shego quickly picked the lock, removed the photo attached to the door and replaced it with a new photo of her.

Shego then checked the time and noted that the bell to end school would ring in 10 minutes. Realizing that it was Friday she quickly left and hid in the gym realizing that Kim would be in cheer practice today. She decided to wait for Kim to finish her practice and then make her move.

As Kim began practice Shego noted that one of the cheerleaders kept insulting Kim and made a mental note to teach her a lesson later.

As Kim began to start the harder parts of her routine Shego began to get aroused more and more, deciding that Kim would have to hurry if she wanted to get through this with dry pants

As soon a Kim finished cheer practice Shego made her move.

Shego quickly walked towards Kim who was distracted talking to another cheerleader, and quickly wrapped her arm around her while licking the bite mark she had left the day prior.

Stunned by shegos actions Kim was unable to do anything as shego picked her up and calmly left the gym making sure to throw a low level plasma bolt at the cheerleader than had been harassing her Kimmie earlier leaving multiple cheerleaders stunned and shocked and a certain brown haired cheerleaders uniform in ashes on the floor leaving then naked in front of all the other cheerleaders only to be tackled and fucked by Tara.

The sound of Bonnies high pitched screams shocked Kim out of her daze just as the gym doors closed behind them.

As Kim looked around trying to figure out what was happening she immediately noticed the green skinned Villainess holding her bridal style in her arms. As Kim began to struggle to get free shego quietly shushed her and used a small low power plasma pulse to Kims temple instantly knocking her out.

When Kim starts to wake up and look around she starts to notice the color scheme of the bed she is in and finally realizes she is laying in a Shegos bed. As Kim begins to freak out from fear and excitement she quickly gets out of the bed and attempts to leave the room but before she can the door opens revealing shego their in black skinny jeans and a loose light green t shirt that cut off three inches below her breasts.

As soon a shego realizes that Kim is awake she begins to walk seductively towards her.

Kim, who is still stunned by Shegos appearance is unable to move away from the approaching villainous.

As soon as shego gets close enough to Kim she quickly wrapped her

arms around Kim and places a kiss on her lips before quickly whispering into Kims ear "you.are.mine" sending a wave of excitement and arousal through Kim's body.

As soon a shego finished those three words she immediately tackled Kim back onto the bed Straddling her.

As soon a Kims back hit the bed she immediately snapped out of her daze.

"Sh-Shego, what are you doing?"Kim yelled at Shego as she attempted to get out from under the older woman.

"Shhhh. Don't worry princess. I'm not going to do anything to you… or at least not yet."

"Then what are you doing!" Kim shoutes feeling her surprise quickly turning into anger.

"This" Shego whispered as she placed a passionate kiss onto Kim's lips. Before Kim could stop herself she began to kiss shego back with just as much passion causing shego to let out a small moan. As Kim heard shegos moan she began to let her hands explore shegos body and eventually rested then on shegos breasts. However as she began to reach under Shegos shirt she began to pull away from Kim and stand. While shego wanted nothing more than to take Kim and ravage her, didn't want to do it out of impulse, she wanted Kim to choose her.

"Kim." Shego said trying to keep her nervousness out of her voice. "Yes." Kim said realizing just how serious Shego was by the fact that her had used her real name.

"Kim I don't want to regret this, if your going to do this, I want you to be sure that you want this, and not just getting caught up in the moment."

"Shego I-" Kim started only to be cut off by shego. "Kim I want you to go home tonight, and tomorrow if you still want to do this, I want you to come back and… and if you don't want to do this anymore. Then you can act like this never happened and go back to your normal life. But if you do come back then I need you to understand that this wouldn't be a one time thing it would mean that we are together, and that a lot of things would have to change your both of us…"

and with that shego leg Kim to the door gave her what could be the last kiss she would ever give kim. And began the hardest thing she had ever done… She waited…

Chapter 2 END


End file.
